I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a pumpable syncrude from a synthetic paraffin wax. More particularly, it relates to a process for hydroisomerizing and cracking a Fischer-Tropsch wax to produce a pumpable syncrude which can be further processed to make more valuable normally liquid hydrocarbons.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the Fischer-Tropsch process a synthesis gas (CO+H.sub.2) made, e.g., from natural gas, is converted over a catalyst, e.g., a ruthenium, iron or cobalt catalyst, to form a wide range of products inclusive of gaseous and liquid hydrocarbons, and oxygenates, and a normally solid paraffin wax which does not contain the sulfur, nitrogen or metals impurities normally found in crude oil. It is generally known to selectively catalytically convert the paraffin wax, or syncrude obtained from such process to lower boiling paraffinic hydrocarbons falling within the gasoline and middle distillate boiling ranges.
Paraffin waxes have been isomerized over various catalysts, e.g., Group VIB and VIII catalysts of the Periodic Table of the Elements (E. H. Sargent & Co., Copyright 1964 Dyna-Slide Co.) Certain of such catalysts can be characterized as halogenated supported metal catalysts, e.g., a hydrogen chloride or hydrogen fluoride treated platinum-on-alumina catalyst as disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,866 to G. M. Good et al. In the Good et al process a partially vaporized wax, such as one from a Fischer-Tropsch synthesis process, is mixed with hydrogen and contacted at 300.degree. C. to 500.degree. C. over a bed of supported platinum catalyst. Palladium or nickel may be substituted for platinum. The support may be a number of conventional carrier materials, such as alumina or bauxite. The carrier material may be treated with acid, such as HCl or HF, prior to incorporating the platinum. In preparing the catalyst, pellets of activated alumina may be soaked in a solution of chloroplatinic acid, dried and reduced in hydrogen at 475.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,693 discloses the catalyst and process of U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,866 with the recommendation that the catalyst be pretreated with hydrogen at a pressure substantially above that to be used in the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,439 relates to the conversion of waxy hydrocarbons to give products which are characterized by a higher isoparaffin content than the feedstock. Waxy hydrocarbons are converted at elevated temperature and in the presence of hydrogen by contacting the hydrocarbons with a catalyst comprising a platinum group metal, a halogenatable inorganic oxide support and at least one weight percent of fluorine, the catalyst having been prepared by contacting the support with a fluorine compound of the general formula: ##STR1## where X is carbon or sulphur and Y is fluorine or hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,052 describes a hydroisomerization process for producing lube oil and jet fuel from waxy petroleum fractions. According to this patent, product quality is dependent upon the type of charge stock, the amount of liquid hydrocarbon in the waxy charge stock and the degree of conversion to products boiling below 650.degree. F. The greater the amount of charge stock converted to material boiling below 650.degree. F. per pass the higher the quality of jet fuel. The catalyst employed in the hydroisomerization zone is a platinum group metal catalyst comprising one or more platinum, palladium and nickel on a support, such as alumina, bentonite, barite, faujasite, etc., containing chlorine and/or fluorine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,390 a heavy oil feed boiling at least partly above 900.degree. F. is hydrocracked and the oil effluent thereof is separated into fractions, including a distillate fuel and a higher boiling hydrocracked lube oil boiling range fraction. The hydrocracked lubricating oil boiling range fraction is dewaxed to obtain a hydrocracked wax fraction which is hydroisomerized in the presence of a reforming catalyst and the oil effluent thereof is separated into fractions, including a distillate fuel and an isomerized lube oil boiling range fraction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,993 the pour point of a heavy oil is lowered by first substantially eliminating organic nitrogen compounds present in the oil and then contacting the nitrogen-free oil with a reforming catalyst in a hydrocracking-hydroisomerization zone. Hydroisomerization is conducted at a temperature of 750.degree. F.-900.degree. F. over a naphtha reforming catalyst containing no more than two weight percent halide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,005 discloses a process for the production of low pour point lubricating oils by hydrocracking a high pour point waxy oil feed boiling at least partly above 700.degree. F. in at least two stages. The first stage comprises a hydrocracking-denitrofication stage, followed by a hydrocracking-isomerization stage employing a naphtha reforming catalyst containing a Group VI metal oxide or Group VIII metal on a porous refractory oxide, such as alumina. The hydrocracking isomerization catalyst may be promoted with as much as two weight percent fluorine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,817 describes a process which comprises contacting a paraffin hydrocarbon containing at least six carbon atoms with hydrogen, a fluorided Group VIIB or VIII metal alumina catalyst and water. These catalysts are classified by the patentee as a well-known class of hydrocracking catalysts.